M93 Raffica
The Beretta M93 Raffica is a machine pistol variant of the Beretta 92. Like the G18, it is one of the few genuinely pistol-sized machine pistols in the world. The name Raffica is Italian for "burst" or "wind gust". The pistol has a default three-round-burst fire mode to compensate for its high rate of fire. It has a lengthened barrel, folding forward grip, and a detachable shoulder stock for stability. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In single player, the M93 is only found in The Gulag, in the armory before you look through the cells for Prisoner 627. When being held, one of the few noticable differences between it and the M9 is that the player holds the Raffica with both hands. In multiplayer it is unlocked at level 38. The M93 Raffica is classed as a machine pistol, but it is similar to a handgun in most aspects (excluding its burst fire). It is very accurate with a high fire rate and one burst without Stopping Power is enough to take down a nearby enemy ; due to its low range, Stopping Power is necessary for a one-burst kill at mid-long range. As well, the M93 has a faster drawtime than any other machine pistol and is only slightly slower than the handguns. However it still makes for a suitable side arm for medium range combat, especially for players who use SMGs with Akimbo as a primary weapon due to its accuracy and power. Its ADS accuracy over multiple rounds is better than its semi-automatic cousin, the M9, but its hip-fire accuracy is worse. The Raffica also has no Tactical Knife attachment unlockable. As the M93 Raffica is available to use in Last Stand it is a favoured choice for players using the tier 3 perk and even more so because the player continues to play with any attachments they have unlocked for the weapon such as Akimbo. It is also a popular choice to have as a secondary weapon when using a sniper class. The M93 is a popular and extremely effective sidearm in Hardcore gamemodes because it is one of the only three secondary weapons which usually kills an enemy in a single burst at any range, the other two being the .44 Magnum and Desert Eagle, both of which are semi-automatic, have much smaller magazines, and have more recoil. Akimbo significantly decreases hip-fire accuracy, though this can be countered partially by using Steady Aim. Attachments The M93 Raffica takes the same attachments as the three other Machine Pistols: *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines Gallery File:M93 6.png|The M93 Raffica Trivia *The M93 Raffica has the same pickup icon as the M9 in the PC version (This has now been patched). In the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, the pickup icon shows the stock. Strangely, the stock does not appear on the pickup icon for the M93 Raffica on Museum or on The Gulag. *Since the standard magazine in multiplayer has a capacity of 20, the last burst will only fire 2 rounds. *The ingame model possesses a slide mounted safety, a feature characteristic of the Beretta 92 series, and a feature real 93Rs lack. *Beretta never gives "M" designations to their weapons. The Raffica's correct name should be Beretta Model 93R. *The firing rate of the M93R is 1100 RPM. In MW2, it is slower, most likely for balance. *The M93 Raffica could penetrate any wall during the first few days of the game's release. *In Hardcore, only one bullet needs to hit the enemy to kill even at long range. *The M93 in singleplayer only has a 15 round magazine, but the model for the weapon is the same. Category:Machine Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Italian Weapons Category:3 round burst Category:Multiplayer